deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prompto Argentum
Prompto Argentum is a character from the video game, Final Fantasy XV. Fanon Ideas so Far * Vash the Stampede vs Prompto Argentum Possible Opponents * Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) * Revy (Black Lagoon) * Vash the Stampede (Trigun) History Prompto Argentum is a companion of Prince Noctis and a party member in Final Fantasy XV. Although not directly controllable, he is in Noctis's party and the player can co-opt moves with him and issue him commands. He is a childhood friend of Noctis and wields firearms. Prompto takes photos and wants to save pictures of him and his friends while on the road trip. The player can upload these pictures to social media. It has been said the system was not just "thrown in", but connects to the party's actions and the story. Death Battle Info Background *Birth: October 25th *Height: 5'6 (173cm) *Affiliation: Lucis *Best Friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum *Clone of Verstael Besithia *''Really ''loves Chocobo's. 'Weapons' *Lion Heart **Increases Strength by +9 **Increases Spirit by +14 **Deals 262 Attack *Handgun **Given to Prompto upon completing his Crownsguard Training. **Inceases Spirit by +4 **Increaases breakage of body parts/appendages by +80% **Custom made to track down moving targets **Deals 183 Attack *Lumen Flare **A type of Grenade **Creates a blinding light when thrown **Temporarily stuns targets caught in the light **Deals 480 Attack *Flagrum SMG **Rapid-Fire Submachine Gun **Can be wielded with one hand **Deals 100 Attack *Audax Blade **A Mechanical Blade **The blade folds to be easier carried and flips open upon use **Deals 214 Attack *Rapidus SMG **Rapid-Fire Submachine Gun **Carries 100 Bullets **Deals 207 Damage *Alea Bazooka **Rocket Launcher **Carries 3 Rockets **Suffers no recoil **Deals 512 Attack *Sagitta Rifle **Single Shot Sniper Rifler **Carries 5 Bullets **Allows user to scope targets from afar **Deals 252 Attack 'Skills and Abilities' *Piercer **Prompto shoots a target with a firearm to hit multiple enemies in a line and reduces an enemies defense. *Gravisphere **Allows Prompto to draw enemies in an area to the center with machinery. *Recoil **Allows Prompto to deal heavy damage to a single enemy with machinery. **Can break enemy appendages. *Starshell **Allows to Prompto to fire a ball of light into the air to draw enemies attention in a wide radius with a firearm. **Causes Light damage and Enervates daemons. *Trigger-Happy **Prompto summons a second pistol and fires a series of bullets at his opponent **Can break appendages *Snapshot **Prompto takes pictures in the middle of a battle *Selfieshot **Prompto takes a picture of himself in the middle of a battle 'Feats' *Assisted Noctis in the defeat of the Archanean otherwise known as the Titan along with Ignis and Gladiolus. *Defeated Numerous Magitek Infantry while wondering Niflheim *Defeated Aranea Highwind in a training match *With help from Aranea defeated the Unit SAS-0822: Barbarus *Destroyed Unit XDA 1002: Immortalis and Verstael Besithia *Alongside Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Bahamut, and Shiva defeated Ifirit otherwise known as the Infernian. 'Faults' *Is possibly the least experienced among his group *Can often panic depending on the situation *Dislikes Bugs possibly having a fear of it. **While Noctis has also admitting can't standing bugs, it is possibly not to the same extent as Prompto. *Most of Prompto's firearms (excluding his Handgun and Flagrum SMG) has limited Ammo. Gallery FFXV Prompto Argentum-0.png|Prompto as he appears in Final Fantasy XV FWTAE_Prompto.png|Prompto as he appears in For Whom the Alchemist Exists No_Extra_Credit_for_a_Prince.jpg|High School Noctis and Prompto as seen in Final Fantasy XV: Brotherhood Episode-Prompto-DLC-FFXV.png|Prompto as seen in the Episode of Prompto Category:Sharpshooters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Square Enix Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clones